


Не называй её по имени

by monsoon482



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isak Takes Care of Even, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon482/pseuds/monsoon482
Summary: Исак не умеет говорить заветные «Я тебя люблю». Но он умеет признаваться в любви по-другому.





	Не называй её по имени

_Не дай себе умереть, не испытав этого чуда — спать с тем, кого любишь.  
Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес_

 

Каждый раз, когда телефон подаёт сигнал и на экране высвечивается «Мама Эвена», Исак начинает нервничать. Обычно она звонит и говорит что-то тревожное об Эвене. Не нарочно, конечно. Но у Исака выработалась стойкая неприязнь к её звонкам. Он видит «Мама Эвена» и не хочет поднимать трубку: пока он не знает, что она скажет, у него всё хорошо. Исак отсчитывает секунды. И когда оттягивать дальше уже некуда, он с нарастающим клокотанием в груди отвечает на звонок. 

─ Исак, привет. 

─ Здравствуйте.

─ Эвен с тобой? 

Исаку не хочется волновать её. Нет причин делиться беспокойством.

─ Да… ─ неуверенно протягивает он.

─ Он так давно ушёл, дозвониться не могу. Хотела сказать, что случайно постирала вместе с курткой его рисунки в карманах. Он не сильно расстроится, узнав, что они испорчены? Может, они были ему нужны... От них теперь один мокрый комок. 

Дело не в рисунках, знает Исак. Она хочет проверить, куда он пропал. 

─ Я… простите, Эвена нет у меня. Я соврал, ─ говорит скороговоркой Исак. ─ Не знаю, почему я так сказал. Извините меня. Где он может быть? 

Где угодно. Он непредсказуемый человек. Исак убеждает себя, что дело не в беспокойстве, и ему тоже, как и маме Эвена, «просто интересно».

Эвен не берёт трубку раз.

Второй.

Третий.

Девятый.

Исак нервно меряет шагами свою комнату, а затем надевает куртку. Он садится на кровать, пытается успокоиться и рационально обо всём подумать. Нужно идти. Нужно пойти за ним, побыть с ним, поговорить с ним, просто выяснить, где он. Да. Исак снова подрывается, но опять бессильно садится. Куда идти? Куда за ним идти, где он… Нет, нельзя просто сидеть. Исак должен начать искать, может, ему повезёт, и он поймёт, в какую сторону следовать. 

Телефон неожиданно коротко вибрирует в руке. Исак вздрагивает и открывает входящее сообщение:

…Привет, привет, детка,

Ты мне звонишь, но тебя плохо слышно.

Здесь плохая связь…

…  
Хватит звонить, хватит звонить,

Я не хочу ни о чём думать!

Я освобождаю руки, и мое сердце на танцполе!  
…  
Парень, если ты обрываешь мой телефон,

Это ещё не значит, что я уйду из клуба раньше!

Лучше бы я оставил телефон дома,  
…  
Эй, эй, эй, эй, эй, эй, эй, эй, эй,

Прекрати названивать мне!

Эй, эй, эй, эй, эй, эй, эй, эй, эй.*

ЭВЕН, ТВОЮ МАТЬ! ─ в сердцах печатает и отправляет Исак, а через несколько секунд с облегчением принимает входящий звонок.

─ Нравится песня? ─ спрашивает на другом конце Эвен. 

─ В жопу песню! 

Эвен коротко смеётся.

─ Я возле булочной, ─ отвечает он на незаданный вопрос. ─ Как же здесь божественно пахнет пончиками, захлебнуться слюной можно! Тебе взять? Шоколадный, миндальный, да? Нет? Фисташковая глазурь?

─ Эвен! Какие блядские, блядь, пончики? Я тебе звонил…

─ …херову уйму раз.

─ Да! Я звонил, а ты…

─ Не брал трубку!

─ …трубку не брал…

─ …мудак, придурок…

─ Я терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь…

─ … места себе не находил, все больницы, все морги…

─ Перестань! Вот сейчас вообще не смешно!

В трубке снова раздаётся мягкий смех. Это беззаботное веселье возмущает Исака, но одновременно успокаивает: значит, Эвен чувствует себя хорошо.

─ Так что насчёт пончиков? 

─ Там и будешь весь день торчать? 

─ Ну, если ты пригласишь к себе, я не против.

─ Быстрее! — приглашает Исак в приказном тоне. 

─ Спасибо, ─ насмешливо произносит Эвен, ─ ты так очаровательно мил. С ума по тебе схожу.

Исак отключается, прямо в верхней одежде ложится на кровать и с облегчением выдыхает.  
_________  
* Эвен цитирует отрывки из песни «Telephone», Lady Gaga и Beyonce

* * *

В комнате две недели не прибирались. Здесь пыльно, но зато уютно пахнет недавно выпитым горячим какао. Солнце пробивается через прозрачные занавески — они под его красками кажутся жёлтыми. Рука Исака лежит у Эвена на животе, поглаживает одним пальцем гладкий и чуть прохладный принт на футболке. Эвен заметно нервничает, что заставил Исака волноваться.

Исаку не нравится почти осязаемое напряжение между ними. Дурацкая обстановка недоговорённости, совсем не этого он ждёт от их встреч. Последнее время Исак слишком сильно скучает. Ему приходится много времени посвящать урокам, школе. Эвен относится к этому серьезно: он даёт ему учиться, оставляет несколько вечеров в неделю свободными от себя ─ для занятий. Не звонит, не поддерживает с Исаком переписку, даже когда Исак от невозможной тоски старается завести хоть какой-то глупый разговор. Эвен не ведётся на такие хитрости, он стоит на своём. Исак дико скучает, иногда испытывает желание наплевать на образование. Ему хочется делать только то, что хочется. И не вынуждать себя выполнять кажущиеся ему незначительными вещи. Ему нужно жить минутой и избавиться от ежедневной, тянущей как спазматическая боль тоски по любимому человеку.

Исак опускает ладонь на ширинку Эвена, трогает пальцем неровный металл молнии, тянет её язычок вниз, неторопливо, почти не издавая звука.

Эвен ёрзает, поднимается на локтях, дотрагивается до пуговиц на воротнике Исака. Исак мягко, но настойчиво отстраняет его руки, надавливает ему на грудь, вынуждая лечь. Он гладит кусочек голой кожи, просовывая пальцы в раскрытую ширинку, а потом берётся за пояс и аккуратно приспускает с Эвена брюки с бельём. Эвен снова хочет помочь раздеться Исаку, пытается сесть, касается его одежды.

─ Да нет же, командир! ─ смеётся Исак. ─ Расслабься.

Исак опускает голову, оставляет поцелуй на подрагивающем животе. 

В нём так много чувств, совершенно неотделимых друг от друга, горячая смесь распирающей любви, нежности. Он хочет показать, что страдает в разлуке и как сильно-сильно соскучился.

Он касается губами головки, целует гладкую кожу, направляет в рот, наполненный слюной, пропускает на полдлины сразу же затвердевший член. Издаёт вибрирующий приглушённый стон от собственных невероятных ощущений. 

Эвен вплетает пальцы в волосы, гладит чужое ухо. Он снова поднимается на локтях, тянет Исака за подбородок, ловит его губы своими, с одержимостью просовывает между ними жаркий влажный язык.

─ Ты меня отвлекаешь, ─ мягко говорит Исак и снова заставляет Эвена лечь на спину.

Он трогает языком, губами, обильно смачивает слюной, сдавливает ствол члена, сжимая щёки, и скользит ртом по всей длине вверх, вниз. Вспыхивающее в нём удовольствие вынуждает отвлекаться и переводить дыхание: Исак утыкается лбом в бедро Эвена, глубоко дышит с приглушёнными стонами, оставляет на коже влажные поцелуи. Его колотит мелкая дрожь. Когда он немного успокаивается и чувствует, что может продолжать, то снова берёт член в рот. Ему хорошо, он как-то совершенно по-другому возбуждён. В паху знакомо тяжелеет, внизу живота привычно щекочет. Но ещё в груди что-то сжимается: оно жаждет выплеснуться из него. Исаку одновременно хочется и делиться этим ощущением, и оставить его себе. Он так долго скучал, он почти физически чувствует, как голод утоляется, тоска медленно, по струйкам уходит из него, а её место заполняет живое тепло. 

Эвен приподнимается. Взгляд его мутный, прикрыт дрожащими ресницами. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Исака. Снова жарко, жадно целует его рот, сделавшийся от ласк ещё нежнее и мягче. Оттягивает его губы своими, гладит языком дёсны, нёбо, пытается поймать язык Исака. 

─ Я, вообще-то, делом занят, ─ между поцелуями смеётся Исак. Кажется, он сумел сильно смутить Эвена. Тот снова ложится на спину, затихает. 

Совсем скоро дыхание Эвена учащается, пальцы загребают одеяло в кулак, Эвен, вздрагивая, глубоко стонет. Когда он кончает, Исак даже огорчается, потому что хочет продолжить. Он совсем не устал, и он слишком тоскует по этому человеку, чтобы быстро заканчивать их близость. Сейчас всё прекратится, это заполнившее его тепло выльется через ещё не закрывшиеся ранки, и вернётся тянущая тоска. 

Какое-то время Исак целует Эвена в одну точку на бедре, кажущуюся очень привлекательной, мягкой и вкусной для поцелуев. Затем он ложится рядом на бок, обнимает Эвена, утыкаясь носом в его плечо. Он слушает, как Эвен выравнивает дыхание. Ему нравится — красивые звуки и очень будоражащие. Эвен даже дыхание восстанавливает слишком сексуально. 

Недоговорённость и напряжение снова заполняют комнату, спускаются со стен, пола, потолка. Эвен счастливо улыбается, тянется рукой к джинсам Исака, но тот ёрзает и отстраняется. Нет, сначала он избавится от этой дурацкой обстановки. Он не собирается превращать их близость в способ разбавить гнетущую атмосферу. 

─ Не переношу, когда ты так делаешь. 

Эвен поворачивает голову и смотрит с вопросом.

─ Пропадаешь, а я про тебя несколько дней ничего не знаю. 

─ Я даю тебе учиться. 

Исак издаёт самый недовольный вздох, на который способен. Дело ведь не только в этом. 

─ Ты можешь приходить сюда! Когда тебе не хочется сидеть дома, когда тебе грустно. Я ведь уже говорил. Хватит бродить неизвестно где. 

─ Не хочу, чтобы вместо занятий ты сидел со мной и смотрел на моё кислое лицо. 

─ Мне любое твоё лицо нравится. Я рад любому твоему лицу, ясно тебе? — объясняет он сердито и устало.

Внутри беспокойно ёкает, как бывает, когда Исак произносит самую трудную для него фразу из трёх слов. Кажется, он действительно признался, просто на своём кодовом языке.

* * *

Исак почти не говорит вслух слов любви. Просто это звучит как-то не так из его уст, его голосом. Нелепо. Ещё он стесняется того, как после признания Эвен смотрит: будто Исак какая-то драгоценность. Исаку хочется научиться произносить «я тебя люблю». Ему мало лет, для него мир пока делится на чёрное и белое, на любовь и ненависть, и нет ничего промежуточного. Если он ничего не говорит о любви, значит, Эвен может решить, что Исак его ненавидит. А это неправда.

* * *

Исак просыпается от глухого шороха за спиной. Он открывает глаза, возвращается из глубокого сна в реальность, неподвижно всматриваясь в подсвеченные уличным фонарём и луной занавески. А потом поворачивается на спину и садится на постели.

─ Далеко собрался? 

Эвен замирает, теребит шнурки на своей кофте и не находится с ответом. 

─ Всегда так делаешь. Всегда, ─ вырывается у Исака каким-то слишком обиженным тоном. 

─ Как? ─ сдавленно говорит Эвен. Отмалчиваться ему не хочется, но и сказать тоже нечего. 

─ Уходишь, пока я сплю. Всегда. Всегда.

─ Хватит говорить «всегда».

Исак плюхается обратно на подушку, накрывается одеялом до самого подбородка и отворачивается. Он не станет устраивать истерик. Он одинок в этой нескончаемой тоске по любимому человеку. Пусть. Да будет так. 

Эвен какое-то время молчит, а потом снова шуршит одеждой. Он раздевается, ложится обратно, его шумный выдох касается свободной от одеяла кожи на шее Исака. Эвен прислоняется своей горячей грудью к чужой спине, целует Исака за ухом, гладит кончиком носа раковину. 

─ Я не ухожу, ─ он ощутимо переживает из-за отсутствия реакции Исака на его прикосновения.

─ Ушёл бы, если бы я не проснулся. 

Исак наконец-то понимает, почему так часто тоскует: ему только кажется, что они проводят много времени вдвоём. Он думает, они были вместе всю ночь, а позже оказывается, что Эвен ушёл под утро. Исак каждый раз пишет сообщения в пустоту, ведь Эвен не отвечает, Исак разговаривает сам собой. Он думает, что они вместе, когда он на самом деле одинок. 

─ Любое моё лицо… ─ шепчет Эвен.

Исак не спрашивает вслух, но его тело напрягается так, что Эвен чувствует под ладонями его вопрос.

─ Ты сказал, тебе нравится любое моё лицо. Тогда повернись.

* * *

Раньше Исаку тоже нравились люди. Он был влюблён в киноактёров, мировых звёзд спорта и сцены, других публичных персон. Грезил по выдуманным в голове личностям, временами он был ими так увлечён, что люди вокруг казались ему до разочарования отвратительными. Когда Исак влюбился в реальное ─ такое близкое и такое «его» ─ за все прошлые наваждения и страсти ему стало стыдно. Он тратил свои чувства на совершенно пустое и теперь этим же сердцем любил того, кто по-настоящему этого заслуживал.

* * *

Эвен не спит вторую ночь подряд. Совсем не спит. Исак слушает, как он старается не издавать ни малейшего шума. Как Эвен полночи лежит на спине и притворяется, что провалился в дремоту. Исак понимает, что Эвен не спит, по его дыханию: он очень хорошо знаком с ним. Эвен считает себя виноватым за то, что он такой, какой есть. Это ранит Исака, и он, в свою очередь, чувствует вину за чужую вину. Эвену приходится притворяться — ради Исака, ради того, чтобы Исак не волновался. Но Исак всё равно волнуется.

Эвен часто хочет побыть ночью где-то не здесь, не в его комнате. Иногда Эвен придумывает совершенно глупые причины уйти домой. Когда ему плохо, его голова способна только на слабые оправдания и легенды. Но это кажется Эвену более правильным, чем признаваться в настоящей причине: он не может спать. Его организму не нужен сон. 

В одну ночь Исак тоже не спит, слушает дыхание за спиной, а потом поворачивается лицом к Эвену. Тот удивляется так, что даже забывает притвориться спящим. Исак целует его скулу мягкими губами, еле касаясь, гладит кожу. Он переплетает их пальцы и тянет Эвена с постели. 

─ Пойдём прогуляемся. 

Они тепло одеваются, выходят из дома. Садятся на велосипеды и едут по ночной улице. Болтают без умолку о разной на свете чепухе, увлечённо, без суеты, будто уже проводили так ночи миллионы раз. Исаку нравится наполненная городской пустотой и свежестью улица. Он шустро нажимает на педали, поднимает ноги к раме, пока колёса крутятся сами, и велосипед скатывает его со склона. Когда Исак обгоняет Эвена, он издаёт победные кличи, и они эхом разлетаются по улицам, отскакивая от стен сонных домов. Иногда они останавливаются попить и перевести дух. В эти моменты Исаку необходимо безмолвно повторить «я здесь» — он целует любимого человека со всей силой и раззадоренной от прогулки энергией. Эвен пахнет ночной моросью и своим знакомым запахом. Он почти не устал, у него лишь чуть влажные у висков волосы, сухие губы и слегка сбитое дыхание. 

Они едут по петляющей улице вверх, скатываются вниз, и снова набирают высоту. Исак замечает пройденное ими расстояние по характеру сменяющейся под колёсами дороги: она то бугрится, то становится ровной, колёса то скользят гладко и легко, то поддаются с большим трудом. 

Через час Эвен советует перекусить. Они едут в лавку с пончиками и только на полпути вспоминают, что она закрыта. 

Когда блёклые лучи рассвета касаются облаков, Эвен предлагает позавтракать вместе. Исак хочет для начала переодеться для школы. 

Он приходит домой под утро. До звонка будильника остаётся пара часов. Не разуваясь, Исак валится на кровать лицом в матрас. Он тут же отключается. Ему кажется, чёртов будильник звенит уже через минуту. Когда он поднимает чугунную голову, всё по-прежнему на своих местах. Он в той же позе, и одежда будто ещё влажная после прогулки. Только занавески окрасились рассветом, а в мышцах прорезалась боль. 

У Исака не разгибаются колени, как кузнечик — на полусогнутых ногах — он плетётся в ванную. Он не может попить, почистить зубы, потому что рукой невозможно управлять, от любого движения локоть простреливает. Шею почти нельзя выпрямить, словно на неё сгрузили камни. Исак в прямом смысле еле переставляет ноги, пока добирается до школы. 

В следующий раз они снова гуляют с Эвеном на велосипедах. Только погода холоднее, и ещё Эвен остаётся с Исаком на ночь. Правильнее было бы сказать — на утро. Они заваливаются домой в четыре часа. Эвен снимает с Исака обувь. Наверное. Потому что Исак точно этого не делал. Ему кажется, что он уснул ещё в коридоре, не дойдя до кровати. Просыпается он от нежных массирующих движений на плечах. Прикосновения болезненны, но одновременно приятны — они ведь принадлежат Эвену. 

Исак чувствует усталость и счастье. Лучше умирать от недостатка сна и мучений тела, чем от потребности заполнять зудящую в груди дыру воющей тоски. 

В школе все заводят свою мантру.

─ Чувак, ты плохо выглядишь.

─ Что с тобой? Ты заболел? 

─ Что у тебя с лицом?

Что с ним не так, он признаётся — в этом ведь нет ничего такого. Он безумно влюблен и считает, что помогать Эвену — это естественнее всего естественного.

Нура читает ему нотацию, что нельзя так себя вести. Нельзя не спать. Нельзя изматывать себя. Нельзя давать обещание, которое просто не будет физических сил сдержать. Нельзя себя беспричинно гробить. Нельзя. Нельзя. Нельзя. Нельзя не платить налоги. Нельзя обманывать. Нельзя обижать животных. Клубки запретов растут, скапливаются и скапливаются, ими будто набивают шиворот Исака. Когда к концу они его переполняют, Исак не выдерживает и срывается. Он не помнит, на кого кричит, лица смазываются перед воспалёнными глазами и памятью в мутное пятно. Наверное, на Юнаса. Или на Магнуса с Махди. Нет, кажется, это была Вильде.

─ Я всего лишь не сплю! Я не связался с плохой компанией, не колю героин, не занимаюсь проституцией, не ем младенцев на завтрак, не вступил в секту. Я просто не высыпаюсь. Что в этом такого? Что вам надо всем? Высплюсь в старости, понятно? Отстаньте от меня все! Я буду делать то, что посчитаю нужным! 

Вечером Эвен проводит с ним час и говорит, не принимая возражений:

─ Мне нужно домой.

Исак вымученно улыбается, опустив голову.

─ Это мои самые нелюбимые слова от тебя. 

─ Не обижайся, пожалуйста.

Исак кивает. Не важно, прогулку-то никто не отменял. 

─ Встретимся в час ночи на нашем углу, договорились? Я беру реванш! И я тебя сегодня сделаю.

Эвен не обманывает его. Не сбегает раньше, позже. Не врёт, что не собирается гулять. Он приходит вовремя в назначенное время и место. Держит велосипед. Осматривает готового к их гонке Исака ─ грустно, задумчиво.

─ Исак, ты сейчас не будешь спорить и просто вернёшься домой спать.

─ Я уже поспал сегодня. Почти с восьми вечера. Серьёзно.

─ Нет. Так дальше не пойдёт!

─ Я выспался. Только вот ты не начинай!

─ Значит, просто пойдёшь домой заниматься другими своими делами.

─ Нет.

─ Пожалуйста…

─ Да нихера никуда я не пойду! ─ Исак нервно вырывает собственное запястье из захвата Эвена. Тот пытается успокоить его уютными прикосновениями, но Исак не даётся, отстраняется вместе со своим велосипедом в сторону. 

─ Слушай, ─ спокойно продолжает Эвен. ─ Это всё не обязательно, правда. Просто прими это. Для меня это обычно, а для тебя может стать ужасным испытанием. 

─ Я знаю. Я с тобой! 

─ Мне не нужна помощь. Я должен справиться с этим сам.

─ Я тебя выбрал! 

Эвен смотрит на него с таким чувством, что с Исака тут же сходит вся злость и усталость. 

Через минуту они вместе едут вниз по улице.

* * *

Они сидят на кровати Исака по-турецки. Смотрят друг на друга, будто не виделись вечность, а не три дня. Исак гладит плечи Эвена, сжимает между пальцами ткань футболки. Он берётся за нижние края и тянет её вверх. Эвен опускает руки поверх его, препятствует.

─ Что? — не понимает Исак. 

У Эвена на лбу образуются глубокие морщины, глаза бегают, а щёки позорно краснеют. 

─ Там есть один сюрприз. Приятный или нет, не знаю.

─ Что? Где? Не понимаю.

─ Под майкой.

─ Показывай, ты меня пугаешь.

Эвен медлит минуту, а потом снимает с себя одежду. В его правом соске поблёскивает серебристое колечко пирсинга. Исак от изумления открывает рот, всматриваясь в яркий блик на украшении.

─ Позавчера. Мне показалось, что он мне жизненно нужен и что с ним я буду выглядеть круто, ─ говорит Эвен с такой брезгливостью в голосе, что к горлу Исака подступает нервная тошнота. 

─ Если не нравится, почему не снял? — Исак крадётся пальцами к серёжке и трогает её очень осторожно, будто касание может обидеть Эвена.

─ Пусть побудет недолго в напоминание об идиотских идеях. Они часть меня. 

Исаку кажутся абсурдными такие самонеприязнь и стыд. Ну чего Эвен, в самом деле? 

На следующий день Исак идёт в салон пирсингов, с собственной особенной манией выбирает для себя серёжку, расспрашивает у мастера об уходе за проколом. 

Когда Эвен видит под его кофтой красующееся на соске украшение, он не верит своим глазам. 

─ Сделал зеркально, у тебя правый, у меня — левый. Чтобы мы ими могли соприкасаться, ─ объясняет Исак. 

Эвен насмешливо поднимает брови и улыбается уголками губ. От счастья Исак гордится собой.

─ Больно? ─ отдёргивает пальцы от серьги Эвен, когда Исак вздрагивает.

─ Вообще, да, но сделай так ещё. 

Эвен опускает голову и обхватывает проколотый сосок своими большими губами. Исак не помнит, когда в последний раз так заводился. 

─ Есть дела сегодня? 

─ Суббота, какие дела? Хотя есть. Провести время со своим красивым парнем. 

─ Тогда давай никуда сегодня не выходить. Проваляемся весь день в кровати, будем только отлёживать бока, разговаривать, есть пиццу и заниматься любовью? 

─ Это гениально придумано! 

Все три заказанных пиццы оказываются быстрыми и вкусными. Болтовня ─ будь то спор, общее воспоминание или ленивая беседа ни о чём ─ тоже замечательной. Эвен рассказывает всякие милые вещи об Исаке, о том напрасном времени, когда они ещё не были вместе. У него уйма этих историй, Исаку кажется каждый раз, что Эвен рассказал уже всё, что мог. Но тот выдаёт их дозированно, всегда вспоминая что-то новенькое. Иногда он говорит такие вещи, что уши Исака готовы сгореть от смущения.

─ Ты не мог быть там: у третьекурсников физика на другом этаже.

─ Ну я-то знал с самого начала твоё расписание. Я… скучал и спускался на тебя посмотреть.

─ Я твоего не знаю до сих пор, ─ с обидой на себя бурчит Исак. 

─ Да перестань, это ерунда, мне вообще неловко в этом сознаваться. 

Такие признания всегда действуют на Исака одинаково. От прилива нежности к любимому человеку он начинает с жадностью гладить его тело, ластиться, прижиматься.

Эвен лежит на боку, устроив колено на подушке, и подаётся навстречу двигающимся в нём пальцам Исака. 

─ Здесь, да? ─ шепчет он на ухо Эвену. Тот вздрагивает и приглушённо сладко стонет. 

Исак оставляет поцелуи на его плечах, шее, скуле, тянется к губам ─ почувствовать их любимый, родной вкус.

─ Скажи ещё что-нибудь, ─ тихо просит Эвен, двигая тазом и прислоняясь спиной к груди Исака. 

«Люблю тебя и так соскучился», ─ про себя говорит Исак, а вслух выдаёт, наверное, глупость:

─ Так хорошо? ─ Он в одном мягком ритме двигает рукой. 

─ Да. Скажи ещё что-то такое, горячее. 

─ Эвен Бэк Насхайм. 

Эвен фыркает, сияя улыбкой.

Исак медленно вытаскивает скользкие пальцы и входит в него. Движется аккуратно, волнами. Потом набирает темп, бьётся бёдрами о чужие ягодицы, раздавая шлепки голой кожи о кожу. Эвен задерживает дыхание, сжимается изнутри. Исак резко выходит, тянет его за плечи, уговаривая лечь сверху. Эвен устраивается, вопросительно заглядывает в глаза. Исак с совершенно непристойным стоном раздвигает колени и трётся пахом о возбуждённый член. 

Когда Эвен двигается внутри, Исак с жадностью прижимает его пятками ближе. Соски с пирсингами идеально трутся друг о друга. Исак громко откликается, ему немного стыдно, но он не может успокоиться. Сегодня что-то не так, сегодня слишком приятно. Он не испытывает никакого дискомфорта, зажатости, готов заниматься этим бесконечно. Готов трепаться о том, что хочет прокувыркаться всю ночь. Он раскрывается больше, сильнее, доверчивее, подаётся навстречу, закидывает ноги Эвену на поясницу или вытягивает их дальше. Его член между их животами истекает, заливая кожу большим количеством липкой смазки. Удовольствие рождается внутри, закручивается в животе, стекает вниз. Исак взволнован своим диким состоянием, ему кажется, он выглядит нелепо, смешно. Он пытается заткнуть себе рот, оставляя на плече Эвена влажные следы и красные пятна. 

─ Только не останавливайся, ─ шепчет Исак и выдыхает Эвену в ухо так громко, что можно на время оглохнуть. Исак сжимается вокруг члена. Удовольствие рождается от самого пупка, спускается вниз — к члену, яйцам, заднице, пробегает по позвоночнику вверх до самого загривка. Исак бурно кончает, и от наслаждения ему кажется, что это не он, что он покинул своё тело и воспарил где-то под потолком. 

Сегодня у них не остаётся времени на ночные прогулки, и это радует Исака. Всё же велосипед он любит чуточку меньше, чем секс с Эвеном. 

В течение дня они совершают набеги в душ и штурмуют кухню. Доедают остатки пиццы, отдирают прилипший к картонной коробке сыр. Одеваться им лень, поэтому они повязывают вокруг тел простыни или полотенца ─ облачаясь почти как Боги, Юлии Цезари. 

Когда пицца заканчивается, а ждать от голода они не могут, то съедают оставшееся в холодильнике жаркое прямо из кастрюли. Ковыряющиеся вилки почти созвучно друг с другом стучат по стальным стенкам. 

─ Да не знал я твоего расписания, не расстраивайся ты так, ─ Эвен роется вилкой в жарком, подцепляет кусок мяса и суёт его Исаку в рот, а затем накалывает другой кусок — поменьше — и отправляет в рот себе. 

Он умеет читать мысли? Наверное, Эвен пробрался Исаку не только под кожу, в сердце и во все воспоминания, но и под черепную коробку.

─ Я не об этом сейчас думал, гений! ─ Исак жуёт и не даёт Эвену ответить: выловленный кусок он отправляет в чужой рот. 

─ Блин, ты совсем не умеешь врать! 

─ Я профи во вранье, не представляешь, как я врал!

─ Лучше мне не знать, я помню.

* * *

Идеи Вильде всегда отличаются внезапностью и суетой. Накануне праздника она организует совместные пасхальные выходные в съёмных домах.

─ Это будет романтично, все поедут парочками. Ева будет с Юнасом, Вильям с Нурой, я и Магнус. Исак и Эвен.

─ Из всех, кого ты перечислила, у нас только одна пара — Исак и Эвен, ─ замечает внимательная Крис.

─ Почему?

─ Да потому что Ева не поедет с Юнасом как пара, Вильям и Нура расстались, а ты с Магнусом не встречаешься.

─ Ну…

Девочки понимают друг друга с полунамёка.

─ Вау! А теперь поподробнее.

─ Мы встречаемся, ─ немного по-дурацки, но абсолютно счастливо восклицает Вильде. Она затеряла их пару в общей массе нарочно. 

Романтики не выходит, потому что все едут дружной компанией. Дом огромный, Исаку и Эвену под общее хихиканье выделяют самую большую спальню с самой широкой кроватью. 

─ Ребята, есть две новости, хорошая и плохая, ─ Магнус становится в середину комнаты. ─ Я раздобыл пригласительные в один очень неплохой клуб. Но там жёсткий фейс-контроль, только восемнадцать плюс.

─ И у нас есть один человек, которому ещё нет восемнадцати, ─ замечает Махди. 

Исак картинно поднимает руки и деланно недовольно перебивает:

─ Да, как обычно, Исак в пролёте. Ни в чем себе не отказывай!

─ Да ладно, прорвёмся. Что-нибудь придумаем, ─ предлагает Юнас.

─ Не, я так не думаю, ─ скептически говорит Магнус. ─ Я знаю их фейс-контроль, меня тоже не пускали туда, вот никак.

─ Ребят, не парьтесь из-за одного меня. Идите, ─ прерывает на корню возникающее обсуждение Исак.

─ Да нет, приехали отдыхать вместе ─ значит, вместе. Ты ж не будешь тут один киснуть.

─ Я всё равно не пошёл бы. Кажется, я простудился.

В подтверждение Исак фальшиво кашляет. 

Ребят не приходится долго уговаривать. Пока все собираются у выхода, Эвен очень медленно повязывает вокруг своей шеи шарф, посматривая на умостившегося на диване Исака. Он всех провожает, прощается, машет рукой и закрывает дверь.

─ Нет! ─ Исак подскакивает с места. ─ Иди с ними! Сейчас же!

─ Не-а, ─ Эвен расправляет одеяло, расстилает его на общий диван, садится и приглашающе хлопает рядом с собой. 

─ Не надо со мной сидеть. Мне не нужна нянька.

─ Нет, будем лечить твоё больное горло. Знаю одно проверенное средство. Оно есть только у меня. 

─ Дайка-ка угадаю, ─ Исак смущается. ─ Нет, сам скажи.

─ Целительный язык.

Они устраиваются под одеялом перед телевизором. Исак не смотрит на экран, гладкая щека Эвена на доступном для губ расстоянии кажется увлекательнее телешоу.

─ Не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня не развлекался, ─ виновато говорит Исак.

─ Я приехал сюда не развлекаться. Я хотел побыть с тобой.

─ Я не виноват, что у нас мало времени. Ты меня избегаешь. 

─ Я тебя люблю, — как обычно, съезжает с темы Эвен, используя запрещённый приём. 

Исак опускает подбородок, набирает в грудь вдруг кажущийся тяжёлым воздух. 

─ Я тебя тоже люблю, ─ звучит с паузами и совсем коряво. Он вмещает в себя столько чувств сразу, но не может сказать такую простую вещь?

─ Боже, как ты это делаешь? ─ в глазах Эвена какие-то совершенно восторженно-сумасшедшие искры. Исак на секунду пугается.

─ Что?

─ Как ты умеешь так говорить, что мне сразу хочется сделать для тебя всё на свете?

─ Издеваешься? Я вообще не умею говорить это. У тебя это звучит как музыка. А у меня — как отрыжка бегемота.

─ Почему бегемота? ─ Эвен смеётся.

─ Не знаю. Кажется, у него она получится особенно отвратительной.

Исака целуют в мочку уха. 

─ Ты умеешь признаваться и без слов. Ты делаешь для меня великие вещи. Моё «спасибо» просто жалкое. 

─ Нет. Не говори. Забери свои слова обратно.

─ Ладно. Забираю. Почему не объяснишь?

─ Потому что за признание в любви не хочется слышать «спасибо». 

─ Тогда я скажу «извини». За то, что у нас мало времени, за то, что не даю тебе больше возможности признаваться. Я всего лишь пытаюсь поступить правильно. И лучше для тебя. 

─ Знаю. А пока ты пытаешься поступить «как надо», я безумно скучаю по тебе…

─ Подсознательно я хочу отсрочить момент, когда ты начнешь меня ненавидеть. Чем позже ты израсходуешь своё терпение, тем больше у нас времени. Мне так всегда кажется.

─ Эвен… Хочу кое-что сказать тебе. Постарайся не перебивать.

─ Я никогда так и не делаю.

Исак берёт руку Эвена, лежащую на его колене, раскрывает её. Прижимает свой палец к чужой ладони, будто на его языке это значит «слушай и запоминай».

─ Мне приятно, когда ты касаешься меня. Даже если стоишь рядом и лишь чуть-чуть задеваешь своей одеждой мою. Мне нравится видеть твоё высвечивающееся на экране телефона имя, когда ты звонишь или присылаешь сообщение. Всё, что ты пишешь, мне дорого. Мне нравится твоё имя, нравится, когда его кто-то произносит. Я люблю всё созвучное с ним. Я люблю твой вкус, всё, что ты оцениваешь, кажется мне прекрасным. Мне нравятся все вещи на свете, которые напоминают о тебе. Все вещи, которые связывают наши общие воспоминания. Я чувствую к ним что-то особенное, потому что они нравятся тебе, потому что они вызывают у тебя хорошие эмоции. Я ненавижу то, что причиняет тебе боль, но я одновременно и люблю это, потому что оно — очередное связанное с тобой воспоминание. Мне приятно представлять тебя в те периоды жизни, когда тебя ещё не было рядом. Я прокручиваю в голове, что бы ты сделал, что бы ты сказал на то или иное. Как бы ты отреагировал. Будто ты всегда был со мной. Мне приятно знать, что я тебя радую, поднимаю настроение. Я горжусь тем, что изменил твою жизнь. Ты ведь говоришь, что я её изменил. Приятна любая близость с тобой, что бы это ни было: секс или поцелуи, поглаживания, простая болтовня по душам. Просто хорошо вспоминать о твоих касаниях. Мне нравится то, что ты сочиняешь. Мне кажется это чем-то совершенным. Это ведь сделал ты. Мне нравится думать, что нам суждено было встретиться, что я ждал тебя всё это время, что я могу думать о тебе в значении «мой». И я всегда безумно, безумно скучаю по тебе. Я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы заглушить эту тоску. Мне кажется это естественным — дико скучать, когда тебя нет рядом. Но иногда меня посещает здравый смысл, и я понимаю, что это ненормально. И мне даже нравится эта ненормальность, потому что она связана с тобой. И если после этого ты и дальше сможешь говорить о какой-то ненависти, то знай, ты делаешь мне больно. 

Прижатый к чужой ладони палец горит, словно Исак нажимает и упрямо держит какую-то раскалённую кнопку. Когда он отнимает палец от кожи Эвена, он чувствует потерю. Этот жест очень похож на то, что с ними происходит: Исак будто проходит большое испытание, соприкасаясь с Эвеном, но стоит оторваться, и наступает тоска, нехватка, как зудящая пустота под подушечкой пальца. 

В этот момент Исак вдруг понимает, почему ему было тяжело сказать Эвену эти три заветных слова. «Любовью» он когда-то по глупости называл другие вещи. Исак даёт своему новому чувству новое имя.


End file.
